


Hold (the door)

by twobirdsonesong



Series: The CC Conversations [4]
Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there are snippets of crisscolfer conversations in my notes that aren’t enough to ever be a fic, or even a "real" drabble, but that I’m fond enough to not delete. This is the collection of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold (the door)

_“You know, lying to me really never works out for you.”_

 

“I didn’t lie.”

 

_“Uh huh.”_

 

“I didn’t lie.  I don’t lie to you.”

 

_“What about Napa?”_

 

“That wasn’t a lie; that was a misdirection.  And for a good cause.  You had a good time.  I think I saw you smile at least once.”

 

_“What about the milk?”_

 

“…you don’t even like milk.”

 

_“Which makes it even weirder that suddenly I’d be out of it.”_

 

“I maintain it was an oddly specific break-in.  By Cookie Monster.  Or your cat.  You know that cat has it out for me.”

 

_“Are you really not going to own up to this?”_

 

“There’s nothing to own up to.”

 

_“When you’re ready to admit it, you know where to find me.”_

 

“I didn’t watch Game of Thrones without you!”

 

_“You know we share the HBO Go account, right?”_

 

“I wouldn’t watch it–”

 

_“You know I can see it when an episode’s been watched, right?”_

 

“…”

 

_“Yeah.”_

 

“How many blow jobs will it take to make up for this?”


End file.
